


A Hospital Trip at Three A.M.

by Chihibabe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Tucker's slightly buzzed nothing much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tucker tries to impressed the freckled stranger, but ends up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hospital Trip at Three A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Red Vs Blue.
> 
> I found this on tumblr. "I tried to rescue you from being mugged but instead I got knocked out and you had to take me to the hospital after getting your wallet stolen."

     Lavernius Tucker had just left his friends house, leaving from the party that had been going on since ten o'clock that night, while it was currently three A.M. He wasn't drunk, just a bit buzzed. He had to get to his dorm, to sleep off and get ready for the hangover that normally accompanied after a night with his friends. Shaking his head, he walked briskly back to his dorm.

     Half way there, though, he heard a noise, maybe two or three? He wasn't sure he wanted to check, but once he heard scuffing of shoes on the cement his interests was peaked. Turning on his heel, Tucker went over to peak behind a corner, where he saw an attractive young man pulling against a man with a hood over his face. 

     "I took karate once... and that'll impress the guy..." Tucker lead off, not noticing how the freckled guy was doing well on his own, actually about to get his wallet back before Tucker jumped out from the corner. He had his hands up in a stance that possibly could be considered a fighting stance, before walking up to the guy, speaking loudly. "Hey, give that guy his wallet back, what would you do if you had your wallet stolen." Tucker was jabbing his finger into the mugger's chest, looking at the guy. He didn't have enough time to think before getting punched in the face, hard. He heard the groan from the freckled stranger, seeing him let go of his wallet to help Tucker before blacking out.

     When he woke, he was at the hospital, his head pounding. His left hand was in a larger one as he looked up, seeing the freckled stranger there. His blond hair disheveled, and his gray eyes tired, and those freckled that dotted his face that resembled a clear night sky. "Good, you're awake." He said, removing his hand from Tucker's before continuing. "What you did that was..."

     "Brave, courageous, attractive?"

     "I was going to say idiotic, but I appreciate it." He said, shaking his head. "Even if it did get my wallet stolen, thank you, Lavernius."

     "Whoa man, no one calls me Lavernius, they all call me Tucker." Tucker replied, holding up his hands, "But you can call me anytime."

     "Cheesy."

     "Is it working though?"

     "Cheesy as Swiss fucking cheese."

     "Do you have one better... hey, I never got your name."

     "David Washington, I prefer Washington though."

     "I'd prefer to call you tonight."

     "Now that's just lame." He snickered, and Tucker let out a quiet laugh.

     "The alcohol was what drove me to do that, you know. I took karate for two years." Tucker beamed, smiling widely.

     "Whatever... it was still idiotic but I do appreciate it, Tucker."

     "Eh, what can I say, I got to talk to you." Tucker said, before sitting up, grumbling a bit. "So, about me calling you?"

     "I guess I do need to repay you somehow." Washington said, scribbling his number down on a piece of paper, leaving it on the desk before standing up, glancing at his phone and murmuring. "Shit, I need to get to my dorm and shower... Thanks for trying, Tucker." He said before walking out, leaving Tucker there to sigh.

      "Shit son, I'm probably going to miss my first class."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I probably should've wrote the next chapter to "Another Tale from the Band Room," but I really liked this au whoops.
> 
> tumblr/twitter: Washalina


End file.
